There are known conventional liquid ejecting apparatuses that include a pair of conveying rollers for conveying a recording medium in a conveying direction. Under such a configuration, there may arises a problem that liquid is not ejected onto a prescribed landing position on the recording medium (dots are not formed thereon) when the recording medium is just transferred from one conveying roller disposed upstream in the conveying direction to another conveying roller disposed downstream in the conveying direction. As a result, an image formed on the recording medium is likely to have low image quality. To solve this problem, various technical arts have been proposed.
According to one of such technical arts, an encoder configured to output an encoder signal is provided for each conveying roller. Liquid is ejected from a liquid ejecting head based on a liquid ejecting timing signal that is generated based on the encoder signal. Specifically, the liquid ejecting timing signal is generated based on the upstream encoder signal when a recording medium is conveyed by only the upstream conveying roller or both the upstream conveying roller and the downstream conveying roller. On the other hands, the liquid ejecting timing signal is generated based on the downstream encoder signal when a recording medium is transferred by only the downstream conveying roller. The liquid ejecting apparatus determines that a recording medium is transferred from the upstream conveying roller to the downstream conveying roller, when a phase difference between the upstream encoder signal and the downstream encoder signal is less than or equal to a prescribed threshold value. With this configuration, ejected liquid is less likely to deviate from its prescribed landing position, thereby suppressing degradation in image quality.